1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for a CPU, especially a ZIF PGA socket having an actuation structure by which the ZIF PGA socket is operative between a loosened state and a tightened state for receiving and securing pins of the CPU in position during insertion of the CPU into the socket.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional ZIF PGA connectors are usually installed with an actuation mechanism for controlling insertion/withdrawal of a CPU chip. This actuation mechanism is normally controlled by a handle which is often operated in a vertical manner thus positioning the socket between a loosened state and a tightened state. In the loosened state the socket is prepared for insertion of the CPU or withdrawal thereof with minimal friction. In the tightened state, the socket firmly secures pins of the CPU therein preventing withdrawal of the CPU. The operation of the handle of the actuation mechanism usually blocks nearby components due to its vertical displacement. To eliminate this problem, the handle portion of the actuation mechanism is replaced by an external tool such as a screw driver. FIGS. 19 and 20 illustrate a conventional ZIF PGA socket having a cover 100 defining a plurality of first passageways 146 therethrough and a first opening 110 in a first edge thereof. A base 300 is adapted to be slidably attached to the cover 100. The base 300 includes a plurality of second passageways 310 in alignment with the corresponding first passageways 146. Each second passageway 310 receives a contact for electrical and mechanical engagement with a pin of a corresponding component. The base 300 defines a second opening 340 at an edge thereof substantially communicating with the first opening 110 of the cover 100. The cover 100 comprises two side walls 130 extending downward from two sides thereof, each defining two recesses 135 in an interior surface thereof. The base 300 has a pair of protrusions 320 formed on opposite side walls thereof for slidable reception in the corresponding recesses 135 of the cover 100. A first slot 120 is formed in an underface of the cover 100 communicating with the first opening 110. A second slot 330 is formed in the base 300 communicating with the second opening 340. An actuation device 200 is rotatably received between the first slot 120 of the cover 100 and the second slot 330 of the base 300 and includes a central rotational section 210. Two cam sections 220 are connected to opposite ends of the central rotational section 210, and an engagement slot 215 is defined on a circumferential periphery of the central rotational section 210 of the actuation device 200 for reception of an external tool (not shown) and actuation thereby within a ninety degree range so as to move the cover 100 via the two cam sections 230 in a horizontal direction with regard to the base 300. The actuation device 200 further comprises two end rotational sections 230 connected to the corresponding cam sections 220 for facilitating rotation of the actuation device 200 upon operation by the external tool.
Although this conventional socket has solved the inconvenience mentioned above, the structure thereof is complicated and the dimension, especially the height thereof, occupies too much space thus violating the trend of compactness in the computer field. Hence, it is requisite to provide a new structure for overcoming the above disadvantages.